Song- Change Your Life
Basic Info Title: Change Your Life (Iggy Only Version)/Change Your Life (feat. T.I.) Artist: Iggy Azalea/ featuring T.I. Length: 3:40 Release Date: October 15, 2013/April 22, 2014 Album: Change Your Life (Iggy Only Version) - Single/The New Classic Genre: Hip-Hop/Rap Lyrics from rapgenius.com x4 I'mma change your life, I'mma change it I'mma change your life (life) T.I. Yo, Hustle Gang homie, real talk, no bullshit 1: Iggy Azalea You used to dealing with basic bitches Basic shit all the time I'm a new classic, upgrade your status From a standby to a frequent flyer Hop out your past life And I'll renovate your future Then I integrate my genius shit We purchasin' not perusing Yeah I love your hustle, baby Just let me add a little bit of muscle, baby Joint venture, we'll partner up until the shares are up And I up your wages On a private island, Dolo One across the Cono Them broads before me was locals Through customs accustom your wardrobe, damn Stamped passports where they all pass ports Til the clocks fast forward There'll be dark blue shores Where they don't do chores We just get chauffered Damn, this is the life Exclusive shit with all access granted In the country where the accents are grand And they landin' on top of all the mansions x4 2: T.I. If you could listen more than you speak I get you everything that you need I'm talking 'bout red bottoms LV Even Extensions Plus in your weave I be blowing on strong weed when we ride And everybody just lookin' But ain’t nann nigga gon' hop up They like "Nah shawty, she tooken" I'mma get you you up out that corner shop Put you up in Neiman Marcus where you supposed to shop Hey let me show you that watch You supposed to wear, hey get up out That Honda Civic get your ass in here Tell your mom and dad that you straight Don't worry 'bout it you got it You fly over in coach and fly back in a jet, Hustle Gang on your chest, Ain't no time for no stress Azalea We spend our winters in the Summer of Australia Eating crumpets with the sailors On acres without the neighbors We fast-forward four years more We a long way from piss poor And all the shit that we endured I told you what you was in for so x4 Iggy Azalea Once you go great, you never go good You never go back, even if you could I'll show you my way, I got that good-good You never go back, even if you could Have you ever wished your life would change? Woke up and you lived your dreams Baby I could help you make that change I can show you how to do this thing x2 I can show ya, show ya (show ya, show ya...) x4 Bridge Outro Once you go great, you never go good I'mma change your life, I'mma change it I'mma change your life (life) I'll show you my way, I got that good-good I'mma change your life, I'mma change it I'mma change your life (life) Also By Iggy Azalea * Work (feat. Wale) * Walk The Line * Don't Need Y'all * 100 (feat. Watch the Duck) * Fancy (feat. Charli XCX) * New Bitch * Impossible Is Nothing * Goddess * Black Widow (feat. Rita Ora) * Lady Patra (feat. Mavado) * F**k Love * Bounce * Rolex * Just Askin' Category:Change Your Life Category:Recommended Songs Category:Iggy Azalea Category:T.I.